teen titans Dual Lives the aftremath
by the lights of darkness
Summary: part 3 of the dual lives trilogy few years later and things have changed alot with the titans old friends new couples and even ... Kids
1. loose ends

A/N this part of dual lives is based upon my adventures on facebook as my character falcon and is dedicated to all my rp buddies

Dual lives: the aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or the character Rayna Roth

Ch. I loose ends

It's been two years since the titans dimensional journey and things have changed. The biggest change was that they had brought back terra and for awhile she and beast boy were going out, but it didn't last and he soon left her for raven , unfortunately he still had feelings for terra and raven left him . Rayna had returned and dated cyborg for all of three days before getting married. Starfire and robin had grown apart until one day star told robin she was leaving him to be with Red X. needless to say robin was concerned by this but soon gotr over it and moved on he started going out with raven not long after . So here we rejoin the titans

"Rayna have you seen your sister anywhere?" asked robin ,"no I haven't I was going to ask you actually I haven't seen her for a few days and im starting to get worried " just than the alarm went off and they rushed to the main room where the others had gathered with the exception of raven, there hovering on a rock in front of the giant broken window was terra .

"Well hello titans … wait a second where is the witch ... oh that's right I have her "terra laughed and flew off.

The next day

A dark figure approached titans tower and as soon as he stepped foot inside the alarms went off and a moment later the 5 titans Robin, Cyborg, beast boy, starfire, and Rayna appeared and readied for a fight until the cloaked figure removed his hood.

Rayna gasped before running over and embracing her brother" oh fal Im so glad you're back ". "Its good to see you again falcon" said robin. "Hey man how's it goin?" asked CY as the group went back upstairs "hey falcon you wanna tofu dog? "Asked bb, "beast boy respect thee fact that you don't eat meat please respect the fact that I don't eat fake meat". Dude you sound just like raven" said bb, "speaking of my sister ... where is she?"

"Um… "Beast boy rubbed the back of his head" you see…" "Brother, terra kidnapped her "

And that's where this chapter ends... Please read and review


	2. missing

Teen titans

Dual lives: the aftermath

Disclaimer: I in no way own the teen titans or the character Rayna the only thing I own is the character falcon Roth

Chapter 2

"Um… "Beast boy rubbed the back of his head" you see…" "Brother, terra kidnapped her " there was an aquard silence that filled the tower as falcon absorbed that information before one by one the lights exploded as falcon was over come by a mix of anger fear and frustration. "when did this happen?" asked falcon.

"um … well ….."

"well what ?"

" we haven't seen her for the past week we just assumed she locked herself in her room like she usually does" said beast boy

Falcon sighed "ill be in ravens room let me know when you know where terra is " and with that falcon walked off down the hall

" um its getting kinda dark " said beastboy

" im on it man hang on a sec " shouted cyborg from down the hall " I can only change so many lights at a time you know"

Later that day on the roof of titans tower :

"fal there you are … ive got good news" said Rayna

What is it?"

" um victor and I are expecting a girl in a couple of months"

Fal got up and gently hugged his sister that's great Rayna im happy for you "

Suddenly robins voice came over their communicators" titans we found raven she is in the desert meet me there asap robin out "

"well Rayna…. Lets go get our sister back"

So that's where I end this chapter … please as one of my friends say "push that pretty button and review" so until next chapter this is where I leave you

-Red-xbreed219


	3. terras vengance

Teen Titans

Dual Lives: the aftermath

disclaimer i dont in any way own the titans or rayna roth only falcon sigh

Chapter 3

Jump city desert

"Who are you?" asked the blond geomancer.

Falcon glared at her "you must be terra… and im you're worst nightmare"

Just then the titans showed up

"Fal ... howed-" rayna started "rayna be quiet , "n falcon muttered a curse and in a blink of an eye terra was surrounded by a ring of blood red energy that threatened to squeeze the life out of her

"w-who …are y-you "gasped terra,

"The names Falcon… now where's my sister? Tell me and I wont have to hurt you "

"Ah so you are the brother of that backstabbing which. She turned everyone against me so this is my revenge and Im not going to back down"

"As you wish" falcon closed his hand and as he did the ring of energy surrounding terra started to shrink and squeeze the geomancer even more

"Terra you were our friend and friend raven did nothing to turn us against you it was your own actions "

"shut up starfire " shouted terra as she used her powers to throw rocks and boulders at the titans and falcon " im going to rid the world of her and you are going to help me do it"

We will do no such thing" shouted starfire she charged her starbolts"TITANS GO" shouted robin

At that moment terra muttered a spell and she started to glow a grayish yellow" I wouldn't attack me if I were you titans "

"Watch me "shouted falcon as he closed his hand even more and watched as terra's head lolled to the side

"I….I wouldn't d-do that falcon ... n-not if you want to see your sister alive "

Without thinking falcon loosened the hold on terra slightly "Where is she terra?"

"Wouldn't you like to know falcon "terra said with a smirk but just than ravens soul self appeared and falcon rushed over

"I-its g-good to see y-you again brother ... i-im just sorry Im not there "

"Rae … please ... where are you?"

and thats where i end this chapter please review please ?!


	4. AN

Well, due to what appears to be lack of interest im discontinuing this story, I may pick it back up if interest grows

Later

-Darkness


End file.
